Changing ways
by fairyofsouls
Summary: Because somewhere along their journey, they had fallen into each other's hearts.


**A/N: This was originally supposed to be posted on V-day but I was stuck with school work. But nevertheless, Happy Belated Valentine's Day! This one is dedicated to my secret valentine, xdragonheart on tumblr from the gruvia fandom .  
**

Looking back at her love for Gray, Juvia wondered what it was that had stricken her about him.

He had shown her the sun, saved her from death twice, _died_ for her once, held her hand and promised to be with her once, hugged her in tears once and had travelled with her for the last eight months. And till now, Gray had not changed much, even though Juvia had.

She had become more realistic, less obsessive and toned down her airhead attitude. She was more serious when she had to be and she had stopped displaying her love for him in bright colours, though she still left a subtle hint now and again, similar to the one Gray would find very soon. All she could do till then would be to wait.

She smiled at a few fond memories as she lifted her face, eyes closed, to meet the gentle rays of the evening sun. She thought back to the night when she and Gray had laid together on the lush grass, watching the stars that lit up the sky. She remembered having felt cold and saying so aloud. She also remembered Gray fiddling with his bag and pulling out a black scarf before handing it to her.

The scarf _she_ had made for him. The one she had not known he had kept. At least, not till then.

Juvia's smile was now a grin as she let her thoughts drift. They stopped at the memory of the carnival the two had gone to, where Gray had taken her on her first Ferris wheel ride. Everything had looked so small and insignificant from the top and in that precious moment, she had interlaced her fingers with his, and was surprised when he had not pulled away.

And she remembered thinking if, just if, they were changing; from two to one.

She was deep in her thoughts as Gray walked up behind her and took a seat to her left.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She greeted him back, in another whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Gray whispered again and Juvia laughed.

"Just because." She said, turning her head to meet his face.

"So," he went on carefully, wondering how he could say what he wanted to, without upsetting her. "I found this in my bag."

He held out his necklace for Juvia to see. Her smile was replaced with a grim expression as she mechanically turned away her face and stared forward.

"Listen," He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to go on. "I know that you put a lot of effort into this but I'm sorry, okay? It's just...not the same."

She remained silent. He sighed.

"I know you feel guilty and responsible for what happened, and I'm sorry for yelling at you for something that was unintentional. But Ul's necklace was a treasured memory. And that's why I can't wear this or even accept this. It may be an exact replica, but it doesn't hold the same meaning for me."

Juvia's expression was downcast and Gray genuinely felt bad. After all, she had not _meant_ to break his necklace. It had been just an accident, a mishap while sparring. Juvia had been shocked and had begun to apologize but Gray had snapped. He had yelled at her and then accused her of doing everything wrong. She had cried but he had continued his frenzy, something he was not proud of doing. He did not know why, though he suspected he did, but he did not want to see this girl so helpless. After all, she was not just some girl; she was Juvia. She was..._important. _

"Juvia understands." Her voice was small. "Juvia just...wanted to apologize and show Gray-sama that she...well, that she cared."

Of course. He had somehow known that even before she admitted the same.

She was now pointedly looking at the ground and Gray knew that she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Oi, look at me." It was a command and Juvia complied. He smiled at her.

He didn't know how or why, but he had begun to smile more often, and he seemed to enjoy smiling, much to his own surprise.

"You're still being punished, though." He said and chuckled at the surprise written all over her face. She looked quite comical (and beautiful), to be honest, with her eyes preparing to flow and her face pale and lips red from the exertion.

"I want you to know what it's like to have someone give you something that will, in time grow to be a part of you and to feel responsible to keep it safe always." He unhooked the necklace he was holding, the one that looked exactly like the one he had owned, and placed it on her neck.

"You can wear it." He smiled again and leaned back, relaxing. "It suits you, too." He commented.

"And if anyone and I mean _anyone, _asks," he continued, "it's mine. Or at least, it used to be."

He leaned once again, except this time he moved in closer, bringing his face close to hers, making Juvia blush all shades of red. "And if someone wants to know how..." he whispered in her ear, "Then tell them that it's our little secret."

"Our little secret." She repeated, her eyes brimming with tears.

And she could not help thinking that maybe, Gray had changed too. That maybe, they really were no longer just two people; no longer just friends.

Because somewhere along their journey together, they had fallen into each other's hearts.

**A/N: Follow me as mystiquesouls on tumblr? **


End file.
